


The Marriage Question

by Socchan



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, Ensemble Cast, Humor, Other, Podfic Welcome, Surprise Pairing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Haruhi had to organize a wedding for Renge (AKA, The one where the twins blow the budget on cake, AKA The one where Haruhi's dad is a wedding singer).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marriage Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ytak](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ytak), [Wren Truesong (waywren)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywren/gifts).



> Prompted by my friends Ytak and Wren-chan, back in the day; I remain exceptionally fond of this fic.

It went like this:

1\. When Renge appeared at the prestigious Ouran College Host Club's facilities, they naturally assumed she was there to either be Hosted, or to manage some large event with the Hosts as pawns.

"So you see," Renge said, blushing prettily, "Since you gentlemen are the epitome of taste, I thought it would only be perfect if you were to arrange my wedding!"

Ah; both, then. Kyouya raised an eyebrow. He'd never been quite certain whether he was relieved or jealous when Renge gave up chasing him, but as long as he lost no money, he supposed it was all the same in the end. "I'm terribly sorry, but the Host Club is not set up to cater to such events."

"I'll pay you a lavish sum, of course," Renge responded. She passed over a slip of paper with a figure written on it.

Kyouya took the paper and examined it. Smiling as sincerely as he could manage, he said, "I hope that we can make your wedding every inch the occasion of the season."

Renge beamed.

 

2\. When Kyouya introduced the plan, Hikaru and Kaoru looked at one another. "What's the most important thing at a wedding?"

"Cake, of course!" Hani-senpai answered, taking a sizable bite of black forest. Beside him, Mori-senpai nodded serenely.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at him; their eyes flashed in unison. "Oh-ho!"

 

3\. The truck arrived on Friday, and a six foot tall cake (three tiers, diameter of bottom tier three feet, decreasing by six inches per tier, Kyouya calculated offhandedly) was delivered to the Host Club.

Without further ado, a man in an extravagant, glittery gown burst through the top, holding a microphone to his lips. "Hello, and what a beautiful day for a wedding!" He then launched into a song that sounded very much like something from an American musical.

"...Fujioka-san," Kyouya said, "Might I ask what you are doing here?"

"Eh?" Fujioka Haruhi's father replied.

Kyouya turned, his eyes lighting on Hikaru and Kaoru, who were trying to sneak away. The twins froze, slowly turning to face Kyouya.

"Explain this. Now."

 

4\. "Oh, Haruhi!" Tamaki howled, rivers of tears flowing from his eyes. Haruhi looked on dispassionately. "This is terrible! Not only did Hikaru and Kaoru order a completely inappropriate cake to be delivered on the incorrect day, but they've used up most of the budget to do so! Please, you have to help us!"

"...I'm not sure this is something I should be helping with," Haruhi replied.

"But Haruhi, only you have the Commoner's Sense to be able to pull this off with such a terrible price limit! We cannot hope to manage without you!" Tamaki wailed.

Haruhi sighed. "Very well."

 

5\. The wedding was perfect. Haruhi's father had agreed to arrange the entertainment for free, since the cake thing hadn't gone over so well; the flowers were made of tissue paper and cloth scraps by art students at Ouran; and the dining ware had been lent to the occasion by one of Haruhi's first guests. The wedding itself was held on the Ouran grounds, an homage to where the two of them first met. Renge couldn't have been happier.

"See," she said to Haruhi, as they snuggled together on their way to their honeymoon destination, "I told you your friends could take care of everything on their own."

Haruhi smiled and pressed a kiss to Renge's cheek. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Haruhi/Renge has always been one of my ships of choice for this fandom ;) And I hadn't seen much (or any) of it at the time I got the prompt, and Ytak didn't specify a pairing, and then everything just fell into place so easily, so how could I resist?


End file.
